


The Battery

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They love each other," Michael said, before adding quickly, "Not in a gay way. More like in a 'you're my pitcher I'm your catcher' way."</p><p>"That makes a lot of sense, Mikey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battery

**Author's Note:**

> What types of stories should I write? I don't view Yadi and Waino as being gay for each other, I think they're more like brothers. But I could write a fic about them having more than a friendship. Let me know what you guys think in the comments. Thanks for reading. :)

"This is the locker room," Michael Wacha said, opening the door with arms splayed open. "This is where all the partying happens."

Carlos Martinez rolled his eyes, gesturing for Stephen Piscotty to enter. Michael and Carlos had been given the assignment of showing Stephen around the Cardinals Spring Training camp in Jupiter, Florida. Carlos would've rather been outside throwing warmup, but Michael had basically dragged him into this.

Stephen glanced around, spotting his locker near Trevor Rosenthal's. "But...I've been in here before. I already know my way around the clubhouse, Mikey," he said.

"No you haven't," Michael said, leading Stephen to his locker. "Well, okay, maybe you have. But you haven't seen MY locker."

It was just an ordinary locker. Carlos knew what Michael was doing; he was wasting time so he didn't have to run poles. Carlos leaned against the wall, letting Michael do the talking. He was better at creating a diversion than Martinez was.

"It's just a regular locker," Stephen said, his eyebrow raised. Michael sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's exactly what they want you to think," he muttered. Less than a minute later, Michael was pulling Stephen through a door that lead to the dugout. 

Outside, the sky was blue and the sun shone down on the beautiful field of Roger Dean Stadium. It was smaller than Busch Stadium, but the wind blew in here, making it a pitcher's ballpark. 

Michael tugged Stephen to the bullpen. There, Tony Cruz was having a session with Randy Choate. Mike Matheny and John Mozeliak watched from the shade, whispering to each other and jotting stuff down on a sheet clipped to their clipboards.

Just when Michael and Carlos were getting bored with the action in the bullpen, Yadier walked in, checking his phone and not really paying attention to the three. However, he did look up when he heard someone squawk, and barely had time to drop his gear as Adam Wainwright ran at full speed towards him, his mouth wide open in a long yell of, "Yadi!"

Adam tackled Yadier to the ground, and the catcher landed on his back with an 'oof.' 

"What was that?" Stephen asked, watching as Adam said something that made Yadier try to sit up, but Adam kept him pinned to the ground by simply sitting on his stomach, crossing his arms and sticking his chin in the air stubbornly.

"Oh, that's just Yadi and Adam," Michael said. Stephen looked to Carlos. "What, are they best friends are something?"

Before Carlos could respond, Michael snorted. "They love each other," Michael said, before adding quickly, "But not in a gay way. More like in a 'you're my pitcher I'm your catcher' way."

"That makes a lot of sense, Mikey."

Later, when training was over for the day, everyone met in the locker room for a meeting. Carlos sat next to Michael, Stephen sitting across from them. Mike Matheny was looking at some paperwork, and finally, he said, "Good work today, everyone. Most of us are rusty, but that's what Spring Training is for, to work off that rust. Our first game is Wednesday, so we have one more day of training before we begin. Adam, you'll be starting, and so will you, Yadi."

Adam bumped Yadier's shoulder, and Yadier glared at him, but there was a smile on his face. After they were dismissed, Stephen asked Michael, "Why are Yadi and Adam so close, anyway?"

Michael shrugged, looking over at the two. "Hey, Yadi! Why are you and Waino in love with each other?" he yelled across the room. Yadier's face went red. Adam smirked at him, and replied, "Because Yadi lets me throw my curves at him."

Yadier's blush deepened. Still, he said nothing, and turned away to hide the look of sheer embarrassment on his face. Michael was cracking up, obviously enjoying making the catcher squirm.

"Honestly, it has nothing to do with love, Stephen," Carlos said, surprising even Michael. "The bond that Yadi and Waino have is more than love. It's hard to describe, but the best term I can think of is...brothers."

Stephen found himself watching the two the rest of the week. Wherever Yadier went, Adam wasn't far behind. It was as if they were attached at the hip. Stephen never heard Yadier speak, but he had been told that that wasn't unusual for the catcher. He hardly spoke unless he was on the field.

One day, Stephen found Yadier staring at his glove. The cloth he used to clean it had stopped wiping over the leather, and instead was focused on the engravements. Stephen peeked a bit closer, curiosity getting the best of him.

"You are very bad at remaining hidden."

Stephen jumped. Yadier turned his head to look at him. Stephen felt his face go hot at the embarrassment of being caught. "I'm sorry, Yadi," he said. The catcher sighed, patting the seat next to him on the bench. 

Cautiously, Stephen sat beside Yadier. The catcher still remained silent, but his fingers traced the stitching on the side of his glove. 'Pai #4.' "Adam noticed you watching the other day," he said suddenly. 

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Yadier didn't answer. He was almost expecting no response when finally, the catcher said, "I was just like you. Curious. Anxious. Maybe even a little scared."

Stephen wondered if Yadier had read his journal that he kept in his locker. That was exactly how he had felt from day one. How could the catcher know?

"It isn't hard to figure you out, Stephen," Molina said, as if reading his mind.

"Why are you and Adam so close, Yadi?" he found himself asking. 

Yadier stopped what he was doing. Finally, his face softened, and he placed his glove in his locker. "When you've been catching the same person for over ten years, they grow on you. You learn to read not only their movements on the mound, but also their heart and their mind. Adam has a good heart and he is very intelligent."

It sort of answered his question, but he had seen from Yadier's blush that it went deeper. "Have you and he ever...you know...?"

Yadier looked at him, incredulous. Stephen averted his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make it so personal."

It was silent for a long time. Stephen felt his blush grow. How could he have asked something like that? That was an intrusion, for sure. And yet...

"No," Yadier said suddenly. Stephen looked at him. Yadier was staring at Adam's locker. "I love Adam, very deeply, but not like you think. He's my family. He's been there for me even when my blood brothers have not been. I would trust Adam with my life."

Stephen felt satisfied with this answer. Still, he had to ask. "When was that bond truly settled?"

Yadier went silent, as was his usual. Stephen waited patiently, watching Yadier remember.

"It was in 2009."

*FLASHBACK*

"Bengie, I've got to go. I'm sorry that I can't be there right now."

The other end of the phone crackled as Bengie let out a long sigh. Bengie had been depressed ever since their father had died in October of 2008. José hadn't even called Yadier since the accident, which hurt him so much more than hearing Bengie's empty voice.

"Okay. Bye, Yadi."

Bengie hung up. Yadier stared at his phone. No 'I love you.' No 'I hope you're doing okay.' Couldn't Bengie see that he was hurting too?

Tears welled in his eyes. No, he couldn't cry. Not in front of the guys. He had to be strong. Hold it together, Molina, he told himself. 

Yadier had been holding himself together the entire Spring Training. His chest felt like it had an elephant sitting on top of it, and there was a lump the size of a baseball in his throat. He turned on his heel and out of the locker room, going into a random room and closing the door before leaning his forehead against it, letting the tears fall.

"Are you okay?"

Yadier looked up, surprised to find Adam Wainwright sitting in a chair at the end of the room. He realized he had walked right into the training room, where Adam had been icing down his arm for his start. Yadier wiped away his tears quickly and nodded. 

Adam stood, going to Yadier. Was he going to yell at him? Was he going to tell him to suck it up? Yadier braced for more meaningless comments. That was all he'd received the last 5 months.

However, Adam didn't say anything. He pulled Yadier into a hug. Yadier was shocked, and tried to hold the tears in. He'd been so strong for so long. "I'm here for you," he heard Adam whisper in his ear. "You don't have to be tough for me, Yadi."

That's when he let his guard down. He broke down in Adam's arms, his only teammate that had ever seen him cry. Adam didn't need to speak. He knew. All he did was hold Yadier close, and that's what he had needed most of all.

*PRESENT*

Stephen found himself going silent as well as Yadier finished his story. The catcher smiled at him, and said, "Hopefully one day, you can find a friend like I have in Adam, too."

Stephen was about to respond when Adam burst in. "YADI!" he screeched when he saw the catcher. Yadier's eyes widened, but this time he was prepared as Adam once again tackled him, making him land on the carpeted floor with a thud. This time, though, Stephen could hear the catcher laughing.

"Don't make me tickle you again, grumpy Gus!" Adam warned. 

Yadier put his hands up. "Truce," he said. Adam gave a satisfied smile and hauled Yadier to his feet. It was only then that he noticed Stephen. "Hey, you were talking to our shadow! Did you tell him all about our bromance?"

Yadier blushed again, but this time, Stephen saw the mirth in Yadier's eyes. "Sure did, Waino," he said. Stephen watched as Adam tugged on Yadier's arm. "Come on, Yadi, you gotta let me practice those curves!" he yelled loud and proud for everyone to hear.

Stephen found himself laughing at the look on Yadier's face as Adam pulled him through the door. Though Stephen was a bit curious about them still, at least he knew the true story. With that thought in his mind, he went to find Randal Grichuk, his Adam.


End file.
